Tales of the Past
"Tales of the Past is a storyline movie, based upon the realm of Dunemaul (EU). All three movies of this trilogy have been released. The main idea for this movie was to make battlescenes between huge amounts of hordes and alliances, talking over ventrilo to make it work. This worked out greatly and we managed to do battles and speeches etc with 70 hordes and 40 alliance, in an epic movie that will blow you away!" Characters *Yimo - an officer of Eden Aurorae *Blazer - Yimo's best friend *Arthas - The Lich King himself *Thainor - A Human Warlock living in the underground Stormwind, supposed to help Yimo but is working for something more sinister *Monóri - An elf officer of the Alliance *Jaina Proudmoore - One of the greatest sorcerers ever to live *Rexxar - A champion of the Horde *Thrall - The Warchief of the Horde *Saurfang - An officer of the Horde *Smorisha - Orc General of the Horde *Morbid - Undead General of the Horde *Eden Aurorae (The whole guild) - The guild behind the movies (mostly Martin Falch, the director/writer/and so on) *Iron Edge - A Horde guild that took a great part in making this movie *Serphentos - An officer of the Alliance, in control of a lot of soldiers *Highlord Mograine - The Death Knight of Naxxramas reveals himself as something more Story To prevent an upcoming war between the Horde and the Alliance, Eden Aurorae has a goal to find an artifact of great evil to stop the madness. (Under construction) Tales of the Past - The Series Tales of the Past is a World of Warcraft Machinima series. Martin Falch (Maquan) is the director of and the mastermind behind these films. The series started with a film named Eden Aurorae Guild Movie, which was a self promotion movie for the guild Eden Aurorae. After getting some great feedback Maquan started working on the Tales of the Past trilogy and have since created some of the most epic WoW movies ever made. Maquans own words about the series: The series originally started out as a guild promotion movie for my guild, Eden Aurorae. However, as it got popular, I decided to continue and make my second storyline movie, Tales of the Past, which was indeed a way more serious project than the original guild movie. The original idea of Tales of the Past II. Tales of the Past II was my ambition to make what I did not make in Tales of the Past. Voiceacting, camera changes, action, a script, a plot - everything a movie should contain. This ambition turned out to result in quite a ride, spanning over 6 months of hard work, but also tons of fun with all the actors, voiceactors and supporters of the movie! In the end it fulfilled my ambition and I am satisfied with the result, even though I know I can improve in many areas! I have learned tons from this production and I know a lot more than I did when I began. That is why I hope you will stay tuned for Tales of the Past III, which will be the final result of the whole experience! Tales of the Past II Tales of the Past II (TotpII)is an epic machinima movie based in the WoW universe. The move is the second in the 'Tales of the Past' series directed by Maquan (Martin Falch) of Dunemaul. This film, with a total run time of 41 minutes it is arguably the best and largest scale machinima movie ever created using recordings from the popular World of Warcraft MMORPG. Production of the movie took place over approximately six months and included more than 1000 extras in the form of other World of Warcraft plays providing support for epic battle scenes. Main Characters See Tales of the Past II Characters Storyline This epic storyline movie picks up where Tales of the Past left off. Yimo and Blazer set out on a quest to prevent a forthcoming War between the Horde and the Alliance, by revealing a mysterious corruption in Stormwind. Yimo and Blazer begin their quest by visiting Thainor, a warlock who tells them that information about Conrad Schultz is contained within his diary, hidden in the Library of Stormwind. They successfully retrieve the Diary of Conrad Schultz, but accidentally teleport to the tower of Karazhan when making their escape. At Karazhan, Yimo and Blazer face an ambush from hundreds of undead members of the Scourge army. Luckily, members of a group of warriors known as The Ancient save the plucky heroes and transport them back to the safety of their camp. Initially, no one can understand the strange language written in the Diary of Conrad Schultz, but upon the suggestion of a Tauran named Jubai the heroes travel to Feralas to seek the wisest Tauren Druid: Gwaar. Accompanied by two Tauren companions, Yimo and Blazer travel to the twin colossalls in Ferelas to find Gwaar. Upon their arrival, Gwaar tells Yimo that the Diary is written in a kind of ancient demonic dialect, twisted in a mysterious code. As it turns out, there are far worse things to worry about... Cast and Crew (Under construction) FAQ's (Under construction) Easter eggs! Yimo's eyes (Under construction) Throughout the movie Yimo's eyes change colours. (Green/Purple/Brown) (This is because there are three actors for Yimo since the 'real' Yimo stopped playing during production.) Red tauren At 30:24, when the undead patrol is chasing Yimo a Tauren with red shoulders can be seen on the right behind the hill in Winterspring. (The tauren seen is a guy who should have hidden behind a rock when his noggenfogger didn't work, but accidentally he hid the wrong place and got into the shot.) Drinking undead At 31:17, when Yimo says "Please stop them Blazer...", the high angle shot revealed an undead infront of the crowd sitting down and drinking. At 31:31, when the undead patrol charges at Yimo, the same undead was still drinking while everyone else moved. (The drinking undead and the group of undeads had just been attacked by a dragon, so he felt he had to regain some hp/mana.) Two Blazers At 36:37, there is a rogue in the middle that looked exactly like Blazer who walked up with the army and stealthed. Then at 37:38 it seemed that Blazer had just arrived to the battlefield. (The rogue seen at the battle is actually Blazer, though he's supposed to just fill in a spot - the reason he was there was simply that the scene lacked rogues so he might as well fill out a spot if he used his hood and some other weapons.) Red Dress Tauren In the attack on Stormwind Sequence, the Tauren Xconzoa is wearing a pretty red dress. Tales of the Past Book Series The Book Series is based on the popular movies made by Martin Falch and have the 3 movies on book and another new materials. Tales of the Past By Lukas Sprehn & Martin Falch This 2 names is the name of the writers me Lukas is the real writer of the book Martin Falch is the writer of the manuscript of the movies. Books Tales of the Past - This is Your Story Yimo & Blazer is friends and is in the guild Eden Aurorae. They are some of the defenders of the Alliance. But then a dangerous power take action they must hurry! Warchief Gorshag and his friend the supreme commader Conrad Shultz of the Horde has come to destroy them. But a mysterious thing is going on something about a book is involed Demons and Death... Tales of the Past II - Revalations This epic storyline book picks up where Tales of the Past left - Yimo and Blazer set out on a quest to prevent the forthcoming War between the Horde and the Alliance, by revealing a mysterios corruption. To do this he need to get to Stormwind City and talk with his friend Thainor. And he tell him to get to the library to get a mysterious book. After that him and Blazer teleports to their camp in Tanaris but is landing in Karazhan there they fight a Undead army and get helped by some from the Horde and travel to The Crossroads in The Barrens and be telled that they must get the book hurry to Gwaar in Feralas so he can translate it but that is much dangerous than they think... Tales of the Past III - Legendary Since the death of Yimo and the shattering of the Orb of Visions, the Horde and the Alliance have accepted an unstable peace agreement. However, old hatreds stand in the way of cooperation and at the same time, chaos erupts as the Lich King finally takes action. In the meanwhile, Blazer travels to Northrend to hunt down Mograine, the Death Knight, and retrieve the legendary blade that may decide the fate of Azeroth – The Ashbringer… A Naaru. Tales of the Past IV (Unknown Title) We do not know if other books will be made. A 4th book can be made but we need to make a movie first or something else just hang on cause this page is gonna be updated soon. and soon a image of the first book will be posted. Tales of the Past DVD's There will soon comeout some Tales of the Past made by Lukas Sprehn (Blazor WoWWiki Profile) This will come out in year 2009 or 2010, on Http://www.TalesofthePast.com/ As a download the DVD's downloads with DVD menus it will be maked with exstremly profesionel software as Aple DVD Pro. It will come out with DVD covers, and soon a DVD Cardboard will somehow be avaible with a pciture. And it will be avaible in English language with multi language subtitles. Music (Copied from www.edenaurorae.com) Title and Intro Credits 00:00-00:59 Passion/Peter Gabriel/Music For The Last Temptation of Christ/15 The clip used is somewhere in the intro. Prelude 01:00-02:32 Rock House Jail/Hans Zimmer/The Rock Soundtrack/2 On the actual album, this is called "Rock House Jail" though on file-sharing networks people call it "Navy Seals Theme song." The clip used is from 4:01-5:31. Party in Stormwind 04:15-05:08 One Last Shot/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack/14 The clip used is from 0:29-1:26. Yimo and Thainor 05:30-08:07 Volcanic/World of Warcraft This clip is the music played when in Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. In the sound.MPQ file, it is under "Music/ZoneMusic/Volcanic." I'm Not completely sure where in the clip it's from, sorry! Undead Mage Battle 10:22-10:40 Bare Island/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/10 The clip used is from 0:08-0:26. Yimo and Mage Battle Part 1 10:50-11:50 Dragon Force/My Spirit Will Go On The clip used is from 0:07-1:07 Yimo and Mage Battle Part 1 11:59-12:37 Dragon Force/My Spirit Will Go On The clip used is from 4:27-5:04 Yimo and Blazer Talk 12:47-13:23 Still Unknown. Anyone have any ideas? Judgment Day/Themes for choir and orchestra - Immediate Music Horde Arrival 13:23-14:55 Fahrenheit 2.0 (Choir)/Immediate Music/Themes for Choir and Orchestra/18 The clip used is from 0:26-2:00. Yimo and Jubai 14:55-16:35 Mulgore/World of Warcraft This music is the music played when in Mulgore. In the sound.MPQ file, it is under "Music/ZoneMusic/Plains." I'm Not completely sure where in the clip it's from, sorry! Journey to Twin Colossals 16:45-17:35 The Medallion Calls/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack/2 The clip used is form 1:00-1:51 Yimo and Gwaar Part I 18:00-20:26 Between Two Worlds/Immediate Music The clip used is the entire song. Yimo and Gwaar Part II 20:30-21:11 Still Unknown. Anyone have any ideas? Yimo and Blazer Campfire 22:06-23:05 The Way of the Sword/Hans Zimmer/The Last Samurai Soundtrack/10 The clip used is from 0:00 to 0:59 Yimo and Arthas Part I 23:07-24:55 Underwater March/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack/13 The clip used is from 0:00 to 1:48 Yimo and Arthas Part II 24:56-27:06 Tarawa/Hans Zimmer/Matrix Revolutions Trailer Music The clip used is most of the song, though it has been cut slightly (10 secs). Yimo and Arthas Part III 27:06-27:30 Volcanic/World of Warcraft This clip is the music played when in Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. In the sound.MPQ file, it is under "Music/ZoneMusic/Volcanic." I'm Not completely sure where in the clip it's from, sorry! Blazer and Tauren 27:30-28:14 Injection/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/9 The clip used is from 0:00 to 0:44. Yimo sees Arthas 28:15-29:54 Bare Island/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/10 The clip used is from 0:35 to 2:14 Yimo battles undead 29:54-32:08 Injection/Hans Zimmer/Mission Impossible 2 Soundtrack/9 The clip used is from 2:28-4:40 Blazer and armies 32:10-33:49 Rising Empire/Immediate Music The clip used is from 0:08-1:44 Monóri and Serphentos 33:53-34:59 Hero's Return/X-Ray Dog The clip used is from 0:00 to 0:48. General's speeches 35:00-36:18 Hummell Gets the Rockets/Hans Zimmer/The Rock Soundtrack/1 The clip used is from 1:29 to 2:47 Armies charging 36:28-37:09 Unknown still. Possibly from Last Samurai? Alliance/Horde Battle 37:20-38:21 Dethroned/X-Ray Dog The clip used is from 0:15 to 1:17 Yimo's Funeral 38:47-39:22 Dwarves Song of Mourning/Lord of the Rings Still not sure what exactly this is from. Anyone have any ideas? Blazer's story 39:23-41:31 Moonlight Serenade/Hans Zimmer/Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack/9 The clip used is the entire song. Soundtrack TotP III "I was... the Ashbringer." *(0:38/--:--) Legendary - King Arthur Soundtrack - 02 - Woad To Ruin *(--:--/6:00) The Blade - King Arthur Soundtrack - 04 - Hold The Ice *(--:--/--:--) The Ashbringer In Battle - Pirates of the Caribbean 2 - Hans Zimmer - 08 - a family affair *(--:--/--:--) Betrayed - 01 - Age of Music Discord *(--:--/--:--) Saurfang's Challenge - Hans Zimmer- The Contender (Main Theme) *(--:--/--:--) Rexxar's Journey - Trevor Rabin - Armageddon - Launch The War Begins *(--:--/--:--) Council of War - The Elder Scrolls 4 Oblivion Main Title Music *(--:--/--:--) Two beers per kill - Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's chest - 07 - Two hornpipes (Tortuga) *(--:--/--:--) eternal_silencetheme_ngm_by_mike_cameron_force *(15:16/16:44)"No! He must no scape!" - 10 - The Peacemaker - Devoe's Revenge Take 3 Take 2.wav ; Hans Zimmer - Devoe's Revenge *(--:--/--:--) X-Ray Dog - Clash Of Arms(1) *(--:--/--:--) The Last Samurai (Soundtrack) - 09 - Hans Zimmer - Red Warrior *(--:--/--:--) Edgen+discovery *(--:--/--:--) Movies - Hans Zimmer - The Last Samurai - Spectres In The Fog *(--:--/--:--) "To Hell With This Mission"-The Last Samurai (Soundtrack) - 03 - Hans Zimmer - Taken *(22:40/24:50) Starsailor - Way to Fall *(--:--/--:--) 01 - Danny Elfman - Introduction *(--:--/--:--) Mograine - Immediate Music - Epicon (Hybrid) *(27:43/29:46) Harry Gregson Williams - Metal Gear Solid 1 End Title: The Best Is Yet to Come *(--:--/--:--) Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - 06 I See Dead People In Boats *(--:--/--:--) Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - 02 Singapore *(--:--/--:--) Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - 03 At Wit's End *(--:--/--:--) Serphentos and Rexxar Travel - 10 - In Search of the Grail *(--:--/--:--) Saurfang and Rexxar - Theme - Good, The Bad, And The Ugly *(--:--/--:--) Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - 11 I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time *(38:10/40:46) Ambush - Saw Soundtrack - Final theme The Emerald Dream *(40:58/43:20) Quite A View - Star Wars Episode II - Attack Of The Clones - 02 - Across The Stars (Love Theme) *(--:--/--:--) "This is why I chose you!"'''13_-_Hans_Zimmer_-_Barbarian_Horde *(--:--/--:--) Metal_Gear_Solid_LegendoftheSnake_OC_ReMix *(--:--/--:--) '''Memories - Naruto OST - 08 Sadness and Sorrow *(46:00/46:40) Gronn Slayer - Naruto - Strong And Strike *(--:--/--:--) Naruto - Main Theme *(--:--/--:--) Warcraft 3 - Comradeship *(--:--/--:--) "Let us cast it, into the flames of Blackrock Mountain!" - Lord of The Rings - Main Theme *(--:--/--:--) The Plan - Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - 05 Up Is Down *(52:42/55:37) Coco Lee - A Love Before Time (Mandarin) *(55:45/59:26) The Final Trial - Godspeed You Black Emperor - Moya Armies Unite *(--:--/--:--) Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater (Soundtrack) - 211 - Norihiko Hibino - Last Showdown *(--:--/--:--) Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater (Soundtrack) - 210 - Harry Gregson - Williams - Lifes End *(--:--/--:--) King Arthur Soundtrack - 05-Another Brick in Hadrian's Wall *(1:03:50/1:05:03) Monori In Death - Nightwish - End Of All Hope *(--:--/--:--) Immediate Music - 48 - Orch & Choir Rise - 3 *(--:--/--:--) 31 - Asteroid Chase - The Shuttle Crash Final Push *(--:--/--:--) Too late... - Naruto (Orochimaru's Theme) *(--:--/--:--) The Lich King's Power - Naruto 15 - Orochimaru's Fight *(1:07:40/1:09:45) Return of the Ashbringer - Hans Zimmer - King Arthur - Hans Zimmer - Crimson Tide Theme *(--:--/--:--) Ash and Frost Part 1 - X-ray Dog 50 - Tightwire Orchestral *(--:--/--:--) Ash and Frost Part 2 - Immediate Music - Blasphemy 2.0 (Choir) *(1:13:50/1:14:30) Remember Them When in Hope you Doubt - Immediate Music - With Great Power *(1:14:32/1:14:55) "If you think that's cool..." - Immediate Music - Desperate Hour *(1:14:56/1:15:28) Phoenix and Frost Wyrm - Immediate Music - Serenata (Choir) *(1:15:29/1:15:53) "Nice One!" - Immediate Music - Liberation! (Choir) *(--:--/--:--) "I smell demons coming..." - X-Ray Dog 44 - Secret Agent *(--:--/--:--) Monóri vs. Serphentos - Soundtracks - Mission Impossible 2 - Hans Zimmer - Injection *(--:--/--:--) X-Ray Dog 21 - Big f'n Drums *(--:--/--:--) "No match for me!" - Immediate Music - With Great Power Victory of the Ashbringer *(1:17:05/1:18:10) Retribution - Trust Company - Downfall *(--:--/--:--) Arthas Reborn - Batman Begins Soundtrack - Corynorhinus *(--:--/--:--) Blazer's Final Sacrifice - Metal Gear Solid 3-End theme Harryson Gregson Williams *(--:--/--:--) "Honor Them!" - Theme Songs - Naruto - Hokage's Funeral Scene *(--:--/--:--) "We had a deal..." - King Arthur Soundtrack - 02 - Woad To Ruin *(--:--/--:--) The Tale Ends - TavernAlliance02 *(--:--/--:--) 04 - Danny Elfman - The Story... *(--:--/--:--) 10 - Danny Elfman - The Tree of Death *(1:26:06/1:27:58) Credits - Nightwish - Ghost Love Score External links and references * Visit the Tales of the Past Official Site * Tales of the Past II in Warcraftmovies.com * Tales of the Past mentioned on Denmark radio (included for notability) * Tales of the Past mentioned in a Danish newspaper (included for notability) Tales of the Past III This is a storyline movie, based upon the realm of Dunemaul. It's the final movie in the Tales of the Past series and was released on December 12 2007. Just under an hour and a half long, it is a full feature-length movie. Of all WoW Fan fiction, Tales of the Past has arguably the most complex storyline, and the greatest tie-in to lore. The presence of Mograine, Arthas, The Ashbringer, and even a Naaru make for a rich and enjoyable experience. The movie is masterfully devised in such a way to leave the ending open for other opportunists to expand on the story. The film is filled with all kinds of scenes, beautiful, intense, sad, happy, and everything in between. It is an absolute must-see for anyone, even, for that matter, people who don't play World of WarCraft. A teaser trailer for Tales of the Past III has now been released by the series' creator Martin Falch (aka Maquan) at Warcraft Movies. A synopsis of the movie is forthcoming, please be patient! After all, it's over an hour and a half long. Brief Overview (like the description you would read on the back of a book) The hour of judgment has come. The time for all to show their valor, and their courage... or their weakness. Within Orgrimmar, many orcs publicly announce that the pending negotiations with the Alliance are worthless, that the Humans will betray them once again. Thrall himself believes they will take too much time. While Saurfang does all in his not-inconsiderable power to quell such uprisings, these sentiments seem to be shared by many. Their fortunes change, however, when a lone Mok'Nathal appears at the gates, and Rexxar is ordered to watch the Alliance and determine what they are doing in the war against the Scourge. Meanwhile, within the Alliance, discord is ever present. Monóri and Serphentos do all in their power to help smooth relations between the Alliance and the Horde, but in addition to their angry followers, their own prejudices present a barrier as well. Only the theft of an important artifact, and a mage's quest to recover it, can convince the Alliance that this is necessary. And while the war rages on Azeroth and Kalimdor, Blazer follows the trail of the Ashbringer, and it's wielder, the dreaded Death Knight, Mograine himself. From Azeroth, to Northrend, to lands unreachable by normal means, Blazer's trail follows, and unless his enemy can help him... he will fall to the darkness that took Arthas. A darkness that has, at last, a form to be seen. A Naaru. Speculation *((SPOILERS)) There is a theory that makes sense of the presence of a naaru at the end of the film. It's plausible that that was NOT, in fact, intended to be a naaru, but merely a representation of the unbound Lich King, Ner'zhul, who's character model is absent from the WoW image files. It makes sense that the Lich King, unwilling to suffer utter defeat, would return to once again merge with Arthas, returning Frostmourne to him and following with the quote: "We... had... a... deal...". Falch never elaborated on this, so it is a mere speculation, but after all, it's the closest he could have come to representing the Lich King using WoW models only, and it's much more fitting to the storyline than a sudden, unexplained appearance of a naaru. Reception of TotP III The movie was a great succes on www.WarCraftMovies.com with an average rating of 5 out of 5 and almost 200.000 downloads the first three days (1xRecommended + 2xPlatinum). The seeding of the satisfied downloaders on .Torrent made it clear that the movie was a succes. Contradictions to game lore Despite the fact that TotP III features numerous tie-ins to the game plot (namely, the story of the Ashbringer up to the death of Mograine at the hands of his son is recreated perfectly), it also has a lot of contradictions. *In battle scenes of the Second War, tauren and night elves are seen, though they were not a part of the Alliance and Horde at the covered time. *Jaina is different from her WoW model, with brown eyes and Stormwind tabard. *Arthas/Lich King wears Dreadnaught armor, different from his actual attire. This is because no Arthas mode existed in WoW at the time the movie was created, and the authors simply used lookalike clothes to recreate his image. *A Naaru is depicted as the force behind Arthas, which seems extremely unlikely considering Naaru lore. *Many important characters, like Sylvanas or Kel'thuzad, are missing, though by the story's logic they should have taken a minor part in the action. *The story of the Ashbringer starting with the fight between Mograine and Blazer, as well as the following plot, are major lore fabrications and should not be taken as related to the official story. However, as mentoned already, the beginning of the Ashbringer plot has little to no contradictions, and before the release of the Ashbringer comic could be considered canon. Fan Art Image:totpda2.jpg|'Yimo's Dream' by Tendriel Image:finalbattlews9.jpg|'Final Battle' by Khazaad Image:karazhanls4.jpg|'The Battle of Karazhan' by Khazaad Image:returnofthelichkinglc5.jpg|'Return of the Lich King' by Khazaad Image:yimoandblazeren0.jpg|'Yimo and Blazer' by Khazaad Image:ssacrificebu8.jpg|'Yimo's Sacrifice' by Khazaad Image:TotPlogo.jpg|'A small Tales of the Past Logo' By Peregrine Links of interest Official Eden Aurorae Webpage Official Tales of the Past Webpage Tales of the Past III Teaser Trailer Tales of the Past Forums Category:Fan movies